Conrian Empire
The Conrian Empire is an human faction located in the Orion Arm. Their ancestors are survivors from the Pre-Historiy human empire, which were able escape the Forerunners. Today they are a major galatic power, having reached Tier 2 thanks to human relicts and after finishing an hundred years long civil war in 2530. History The Conrian Empire has an over 3000 years long history, after starting as a small city state, the Conria Empire managed to unite its whole planet over the centuries. Their ancestors are human refugees, which survived in a primitive, human-made shield world. This shield world was an planetoid, which was turned into a giant bunker. Nearly ten million people were in preserved in Cryo-sleep, hoping to wait until the Forerunner presence around them would get weaker, so they could sneak away. It took thousands of years and the stations AI kept on monitoring the surrounding galaxy, protecting the humans from both Forerunners and later the Flood. The firing of the Halos nearly destroyed the bunker and only a few thousand people survived the blast, which also destroyed the monitoring AI. The few survivors were able to escape the crumbling station with a still intact ship. Luckily they found a gardenworld nearby, since all star maps had been destroyed with the AI. The few survivors didn't have the recourses to rebuild their civillization, so once they reached the world, they hided the ship so that it would last for as long as possible and within a few generations they devolved back to a primitive state. It took them over a hundred thousand years until were able to regain their former glory. Conria developed their first FTL-drives in 1990, twenty years after they found the remains of their ancestors ship and builded an large empire, without meeting any aliens or enemies. This prosperous era ended in 2400, numerous rebellions nearly destroyed the empire, hundreds of worlds fell into chaos and war, with billions of them dying. But a young and charismatic noble was able to first unite the homeworld and soon most of the empire again. After reparing most of the damage down and signing peace contracts with the remaining factions. In 2565 they made first contact with the UNSC, a shocking meeting, which caused massive problems between both powers. Attempts to establish trade and culutural exchange failed and soon both side were engaged in an Cold War. Conria tried to bring several of the stil independent outer Colonies into its influence, while the UNSC formed an strong alliance with the Swords of Sangheilios, to form an equal opponent for the Empire. Political System The Conrian Empire is an constitutional monarchy, with a very strong, legeslative branch. The Conrian Emperor is the Head of State and High Commander of the Conrian Military, but his powers are limited, esspecially in times of peace. The legislative branch has two chambers, the Senate and the Tribunate. The Senate is the representaion of all Colonies, but they can only veto laws that interferre with the colonies affairs. The Tribunate is the main chamber, it decided and passes bills and together with the Senate, they can override every decision of the Emperor. Conria has a very stable political system, there are two large parties, the Social-liberal and Conversative Party, and several smaller parties, which are all represented in the Tribunate. The military is very respected within the Conrian Society, but its political influence is very limited, even during war-times it stays under political control. Society Conrias society is very diverse, just like on Earth, there are still dozens if not hundreds of different cultures within it. Rebel and terrorist groups are mostly gone since the Great War, only few still dare or are even motivated to resist the imperial authority. Relationships UNSC/UEG : Relations between the UEG and the Conrian Empire are terrible, both sides see themself as the only legitimate represantives of humanity. Several border clashes have already happend and both sides are prepared to fight each others directly. Many Conrians see Earth and the people from Earth as slaves of the Forerunners, since they follow the way the Forerunner decided for them, instead of building their own future. Gallery Emperor Class.jpg|Emperor-Class Legionair.jpg|Imperial Soldier Garde.jpg|Imperial Guardsman steamworkshop_webupload_previewfile_206430557_preview.jpg|Legionair charging Conrian flag.png|Conrias Flag